


Jours d'étude et jours de fête

by malurette



Category: Hebrew Bible, The Bible
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Gen, Meta, Theology, i don't know how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour, disons, de figurants de l'époque de la Bible et de leur rapport à leur religion ?<br/>1ère vignette : Et pourquoi un agneau ? 2ème : Les jours saints commencent au coucher du soleil. <br/>3et 4èmes : Des idées d'étudiants à la limite du blasphème. <br/>5ème : Et des attente d'écoliers plus légères.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un agneau au sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi, spécifiquement, un agneau ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jour de fête  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bible judéo-chrétienne/Premier Testament  
>  **Personnages :** des gens ordinaires du peuple hébreu  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** pas à moi en soi mais à personne en particulier non plus et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec de toute façon.
> 
>  **Thème :** « un agneau au sacrifice » pour  6variations  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

C’est jour de fête aujourd’hui. Les parents ont tout expliqué. Le grand frère tout fier a répété les questions qu’il a posées au rabbi et les réponses qu’il a obtenues. Il était question de célébration, d’offrande librement consentie, de marque de confiance et de remerciement. 

Il y a la part d’horreur lorsqu’on voit la petite bête, avec sa jolie toison douce et ses yeux tendres, qui va être mise à mort alors qu’elle n’a rien demandé. Devant ça, les pourquoi et les comment d’un animal plutôt que des fruits ou... qu’un humain, n’ont pas toujours le poids qu’ils devraient.  
Mais le rite s’accomplit quand même selon la tradition héritée des ancêtres. Les pleurs ne durent qu’un temps et n’arrêtent rien.

D’autant que, ce que retiendront les enfants à la fin, c’est qu’en ce jour de fête, après les prières et les chants, on mange de la viande, une viande bien tendre, au goût différent de celles d’autres jours, la viande de fête, et ça justifie tout le reste.

(Les maîtres soupirent un peu devant cette vue bassement matérielle mais pardonnent : ils auront le temps d’apprendre et de comprendre en grandissant. Après tout, c’est jour de fête et les études sérieuses viendront ensuite.)


	2. Jour de fête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** moadim  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bible judéo-chrétienne  
>  **Personnages :** des figurants non nommés  
>  **Genre :** gen/religieux ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété du domaine public et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « Dès que le soleil se couche » pour 6variations  
>  **Notes :** malheureusement tout ce que je sais sur le sujet vient de vagues lectures du Premier Testament d'une Bible chrétienne, et du _Judaïsme pour les Nuls_ \- j'espère que je ne commets pas de bêtise.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Pour deux jours, à commencer bientôt, la maisonnée sera en fête. Le soleil décline sur l'horizon : il va être temps d'allumer les lampes et de prononcer la première bénédiction. Après une première soirée, la nuit passera ; avec une journée entière de festivités demain, la fête se terminera avec le prochain coucher de soleil. Officiellement en tout cas, mais ils ne se départiront pas si facilement de l'ambiance juste parce que l'on prononcera la dernière bénédiction.

La lumière des lampes de fête garantit que l'obscurité ne sera jamais totale : le soleil se couche mais les flammes brûlent encore. Tremblotantes sur leurs mèches, elles paraissent fragiles, mais sont en vérité vaillantes et ne s'éteindront pas si facilement. Et de leur mouvement incessant elles semblent aussi vivantes.

C'est une magie pour la nuit qui descend, pour entrer dans l'ambiance ; ils y penseront moins le lendemain en plein jour et en pleine fête.


	3. Des frères cadets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des enfants à l’école de la foi et une drôle d’idée…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout questionner…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** meta/mythologie judéo-chrétienne  
>  **Personnages :** un rabbi, des élèves et YHWH  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** tout est dans le domaine public mais je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais il y avait Ben. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- YHWH bénit facilement les fils cadets au détriment de leurs aînés, remarque un des élèves.  
\- Qu’est-ce que cela nous enseigne ? demande son maître.

La réponse toute faite est que les plus faibles n’ont pas à désespérer, que leur temps d’égalité et de prospérité viendra même si pour l’instant en règne un autre plus fort qu’eux. Mais ils sont censés tout questionner, voir au-delà des textes et des apparences.

Tout à coup se fait une interprétation beaucoup plus terre à terre… et peut-être dangereuse :  
\- YHWH lui-même avait un grand frère qui l’écrasait dans leur jeunesse, dont il s’est défait ?


	4. Savoir et pouvoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les innombrables noms du Seigneur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le savoir est le plus grand des pouvoirs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** meta/Bible judéo-chrétienne  
>  **Personnage :** un élève religieux  
>  **Genre :** gen/smartass spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** domaine public
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et il y avait L. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Yaweh, Elohim, Adonaï, les noms sont nombreux, innombrables peut-être. Celui qui Est ne se laisse pas enfermer en un seul terme. Parce que les noms ont un pouvoir et que celui qui sait, possède.

Le jeune élève soupire en refermant le Livre dans la marge duquel il coche chaque nom, chaque attribut. Le chercheur assidu s’avoue dépassé par la tâche. Oh, il imagine bien ce que dirait son maître : parce que le Seigneur est ineffable. Si c’était si facile pour l’esprit humain de le comprendre, il y a longtemps que ça serait fait !

...Mais s’il y arrivait, lui ?


	5. Prière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Seigneur est tout-puissant, mais réfléchissez à ce que vous demandez de Sa puissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Prière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** meta/Bible judéo-chrétienne  
>  **Personnages :** des enfants et un prêtre  
>  **Genre :** gen/smartass spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** domaine public
> 
> **Prompt :** « Kanon l’avait-il seulement compris depuis longtemps ? »  
> d’après OiseauVermillon sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- On prie depuis longtemps déjà et Dieu ne nous exauce pas, se plaint un premier enfant, déçu.  
\- Et on prie avec ferveur. À se demander s’il nous écoute, renchérit son camarade, déjà plus amer.  
\- Ou s’il fait semblant de ne pas nous entendre, crache un troisième, carrément malicieux.  
Le rabbi soupire.  
Cette vieille rengaine qui revient si souvent…  
\- Le Seigneur n’est pas un génie de contes païens, rappelle-t-il. Que lui demandez-vous ? des faveurs insignifiantes ?  
\- Je voulais gagner cette course.  
\- Je veux un chiot ! …pour m’aider avec les moutons.  
\- Et si vous lui demandiez plutôt la patience ?


End file.
